1. Field of Invention:
The protective loincloth garment relates to protective outer garments specifically shielding and insulating the groin and inner thigh areas from cold, wind and wet weather while the wearer operates a motorcycle.
2. Area of Search
In addition to key word searches by Mead Data Central and myself at the Sunnyvale Patent Depository, I searched the entire Class 2 Subclass 2. This search was conducted at the Sunnyvale Patent Depository, University of california at Santa Barbara Government Documents Library, and the Los Angeles Public Library Patent Depository.
______________________________________ Patents Referenced: ______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 1,660,342 D. Levinson 1928 U.S. Pat. No. 1,720,439 W. Richardson 1929 U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,886 A. M. McCoy 1941 U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,910 W. J. McKenna 1972 U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,740 A. Luerken 1977 U.S. Pat. No. 1,281,299 A. Crosson 1918 U.S. Pat. No. 1,413,290 J. B. O'Leary 1922 U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,532 L. H. Kanehl, et al 1956 U.S. Pat. No. 1,723,831 C. R. Weysmouth 1929 U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,580 R. M. Jasmin 1962 U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,690 J. B. Green 1965 ______________________________________